Ambivalence
by Lee. Red
Summary: A Sith Lord should never have mixed feelings about someone. Especially if that certain someone is the traitorous Senator from Naboo. AU Vadmé
1. Chapter I: Scars for Remembrance

_Title: Ambivalence_

 _Rating T_

 _Summary: A Sith Lord should never have mixed feelings about someone. Especially if that certain someone is the traitorous Senator from Naboo. AU Vadmé_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars_

* * *

Chapter I: Scars for Remembrance

* * *

 _Naboo, Theed Palace_

"Quit fidgeting, you're going to mess up your hair." Reprimanded a women who was braiding the hair of her young mistress.

"Well it won't matter anyway, even if it does look horrid, I'm going to die anyway."

"Milady, enough of this. I will not hear you talk in such a manner. You're not going to die." The women chided, as her skillful hands finished off her final braid, tucking her mistresses' long brown hair into a headdress. Her voice however, had not been very reassuring.

"You know the rumors to be true," the young women whispered, "I will be lucky to come back with my head." Silence fell between the two women as the older women listened to her mistress. Finally, she spoke.

"Then I must pray that you will do what is asked of you."

"I cannot-"

"You must and you will. Promise me." The older women whispered harshly.

The young women remained stoic. "Promise me, please Padmé." The older women reiterated.

"I promise." Paddy's words fell into the air, empty and without purpose. However, the young women knew she could not break her word.

Silence fell once more between the two women. Both contemplating the outcome of what was to come. Finally the silence was broken.

"There, now you are fit for a queen." The handmaiden smiled slightly and turned away from the vanity. "I'll leave you alone for some privacy Milady." The handmaiden then walked towards the door, it closing softly behind her.

Padmé gazed upon the reflection before her. Her handmaiden had been right; she did have a look fit for a queen. Staring at her reflection, she was met with a stranger. Padmé's reflection seemed to belong to someone much older than her eighteen years. It was as if her face was not her own.

The young women's face had been painted white, custom of her native planet, Naboo. The bottom of her lips were painted white as well, with a single red streak down the middle. Her upper lip was painted red along with two red dots painted on her cheeks. This was known as _balance_ and _symmetry._ The traditional makeup that adorned her face was called the _Scar for Remembrance._ It was a Naboo tradition to honor peace that a king named Jafan had brought to their world, uniting it as Naboo. Padmé's eyed traveled from her face to her hair. Skillfully her handmaiden had woven her hair into the royal, ornate headdress that sat upon her head.

Yes, she did look like a queen, only had her heart felt the same.

The galaxy was in turmoil, war had seemed inevitable. But instead the Galaxy had been presented with something even worse -a new Empire. At the top of Empire sat the Emperor, Palpatine. A man she had once trusted and called a friend.

It was this same Emperor that she was about to meet. Her heart sank at the thought of facing someone who she had once considered a mentor; now dark and twisted with power. Tonight would most likely be her last meeting. Publicly she had disobeyed him by speaking out against the Empire, branded as a traitor. If only she hadn't been so foolish, her naïveté might cost her life. Palpatine would most likely kill her for treason.

The thought unsettled her. But Padmé knew she could not give up so easily. "No." She declared, slamming her hand down on the vanity. "He will not win. I must be strong for my people, and for myself."

Suddenly, Padmé's thoughts became interrupted as the sound of the door opening became apparent.

"Milady, it is time." Came the soft voice of another one of her handmaidens.

Time seemed to be the only thing she had left, and now it had completely run out.

* * *

Padmé's steps were painfully slow as she and her royal entourage made their way toward the throne room. Padmé, who accused her tardiness on the heavy royal robes that she dawned, purposely dragged out the journey. It had been a lie of course, as Queen she was accustomed to such robes.

Finally they had made their way into the royal throne room. For a few minutes Padmé just stood gazing at the large wooden doors before her. Taking a deep breath, Padmé spoke, "Open the doors... I must go in alone." At the mention of her request the air seemed to grow even thicker.

"Mildly?" Someone asked, concerned at her request.

"Open the doors." She firmly stated once more.

Quickly everyone bowed in respect, their expressions weary as they carried out her request. Taking a step towards the entrance her entourage scattered out of her path, and she walked forward into the throne room.

The sight that greeted her should not have surprised her as much as it did. There atop the steps sat a cloaked figure upon the throne, it was Palpatine. He was on _her_ throne. Had Padmé not been as nervous, she would have been infuriated.

 _This is what he wants. He wants you to feel intimidated. To be angry._

Padmé drew in a sharp breath,and forced herself to walk forward once more. The room so familiar, one she had walked thousands of times, now felt foreign and unnatural.

"Ah, my dear how nice of you to _finally_ join me." The Emperor's voice had been falsely cheerful, but it darkened as he acknowledged the other beings occupying the room. "Leave us." It hadn't been a request, but a demand and those beings didn't need to be told twice. Hastily they bowed and scattered out of the throne room.

As Padmé drew closer to the Galaxy's monarch she could tell he had changed from her last encounter. Upon closer inspection she noted that his once kind appearance had become disfigured, his grey steely eyes replaced by piercing yellow ones.

"Your Majesty." Padmé greeted bowing deeply.

"How are you child?" Palpatine asked. Not yet voicing his true intentions.

"I am well, Your Majesty." Padmé answered, her eyes trying to stay focused on the dark figure.

"Lying will get you no where. Tell me are you afraid?"

"I'm sure you already know." Padmé replied, her voice almost a whisper.

Palpatine cackled. "Of course, I could sense your fear across the palace- your apprehension. But there's more than fear I sense. I sense... acceptation. You have accepted your fate."

Padmé's voice became stronger; it would not fail her this time. "I do not fear death."

"Why not my dear?" It wasn't a question, but a statement. "If you do not fear death now... you soon will."

Suddenly, two of the Emperor's personal royal Red Guards came and grabbed her arms, restraining her, forcing her onto the ground. Padmé attempted to free herself, but her attempts were futile.

 _This is the end. I'm going to die._

"I will spare you're curiosity... for now."

Padmé felt her body go rigid, but she didn't dare speak

"I suppose you know why I have summoned you?"

"I'm unaware-"

"Tell me, have you ever heard of the Avahzenua?"

Padmé stayed silent, indicating to the Emperor that she had not heard of them.

"They were an ancient group of people beyond the outer rim. For their time, the Avahzenua were incredibly advanced beings. However, they relied on what would be considered _uncivilized_ methods today. What the Avahzenua people were most known for was not a single weapon, but their advancements in melee weaponry. Perhaps you've seen one."

Without hesitation the Emperor withdrew a small pouch from his cloak. Carefully he unwrapped its contents, the object shining from catching light off the palace windows.

Proudly he held up a small blade, its handle was dark red, covered in unusual symbols carved onto its hilt.

"Akin to now, what is known as a virboblade," he held up the blade, "The Avahzenua developed the first of its kind, to what now is known throughout the Galaxy as a standard blade, or knife. This is one of the last remaining of its kind."

"What happened to them?" Padmé asked, regretting to admit her curiosity.

"Ah, glad you asked, my dear. A little known fact of the Avahzenua was they were a very religious people. They believed in what could be akin to dark teachings. They were dark necromancers, however, they hadn't always been.

Their king of sorts, at the time, believed strongly in their ways of the old. Avahzenua beliefs were tied strongly with what they believed to be light magic. When their king died- tragically young, he had left no heirs. The people elected a new king. His name, though lost in time in their native language, translated to _Red Leader._

The Red Leader uprooted all original Avahzenua beliefs. This caused much distress to the people. So he elected an enforcer. Two out of hundreds, were chosen as candidates. At the time however Red Leader didn't know they were related- brothers in fact. The brothers were warriors, and well beloved by the Avahzenua people. It was decided that to win the king's favor, both brothers would fight till there was only one remaining. Though it pained them, the brother's battled. When the younger brother was on the brink of death, the elder brother killed himself, to sacrifice himself for his brother. Because of his brother's death, the young brother went insane. He believed he had been robbed of death himself, it was an Red Leader used this to his advantage. The younger brother became his ultimate enforcer, following the king's dark teachings, and destroying anyone against his rule. That was until he fell in love with a woman. Eventually, the woman helped the younger brother realized his mistake in following the king's dark teachings and disobeyed the king. The brother turned away from Red Leader and the Avahzenua people became divided amongst those who followed the king and the brother.

Ultimately, they were destroyed. Each side had destroyed the other. The king's faith in his enforcer, became his downfall. Eventually the younger brother ended up killing the Red King and himself in the process. The woman mourned for the brother and all that she had lost. Never did she marry. All that was left of their once thriving cultured-destroyed, and in ruins. Their arrogance lead to their folly."

"Will that be your downfall? Padmé stated, surprised at the strength of her own voice. "Will your arrogance create war within your inner circle, or the people, whom you say are in your best interest?"

Instead of gaining the effect she wanted, Palpatine just laughed. "Always a bold one. However it makes no difference, you publicly disobeyed me, now you will repay for your crimes."

Padmé shut her eyes. "My death will gain you nothing, but the loss of support of the Nubian people!"

"My dear, who said I was going to kill you? I see no need to make you a martyr. " Palpatine didn't need the force to see the surprise on the young Queen's face. "Death would be too easy. No, instead you will learn the importance of not disobeying."

At his words one of the guards grabbed her left arm, pulling up her gown's sleeve, "No!" Padmé shouted.

Palpatine smiled as Padmé screamed in protest, as the other guard drew out a virboknife. "Like the Avahzenua, you will learn not the to disobey. You will learn what it means to have _balance._

With a quick slash, the guard had cut a horizontal line across her right forearm. Padmé's other arm was pulled from her grasp, "You will learn what it means to have _symmetry._

The guard then took the knife and dragged it from the top of her forearm, straight down to the palm of her hand as Padmé screamed.

"You my dear, will learn the true meaning _Scar for Remembrance,_ and will never dare humiliate me again."

The Red Guards released Padmé and she fell onto the ground.

"Now I believe, you must get ready for Jamilla's coronation. Take her away."

* * *

 _Please leave a review, criticism is welcome_


	2. Chapter II: A Rally for Democracy

Chapter II: A Rally for Democracy

* * *

 _Four Years Later..._

Desires. Most beings have a desire that they crave more than any other.

Many yearn for wealth.

Others covet beauty.

Some strive for intelligence.

But there are beings that have aspirations for something more than wealth, beauty and intelligence. Those beings desire power.

Many of those, ambitious enough, obtain just what they seek.

Padmé had never desired power. But yet, she found herself in position that gave her power. Though limited, she was granted many things in life others so desperately wished to acquire.

However Padmé craved something more -blissful ignorance.

It was strange to think that beautiful, charismatic senator envied something, _so common_.

Her desire was to live in peace, perhaps someday marry, and start a family. But it was just a fruitless endeavor that perhaps, she'd never obtain. Her own desires were always put second to her career and her selflessness to help others.

After her term as Queen ended, she had hoped to finish her career in politics. Democracy had been dying even then. At the time Padmé had felt that there was no remedy for the Empire. But the new Queen, Jamilia, had asked her to represent Naboo as their senator.

 _Who was she to deny her Queen?_

No, there had been more underlying to Jamillia's request.

 _The Emperor._

Somehow Padmé knew the Queen's request was tied to him. However, at the time, his intentions were unclear. Still to this day, whatever he hoped to gain from her were remiss to the young senator.

The Emperor seemed to be a dark omen that overshadowed her wherever she went. However she wasn't the only one. The entire galaxy within the Empire seemed to be overshadowed by his darkness. Under Palpatine's new Empire all life seemed to suffer. The Empire would take and take till there was nothing left to offer.

But Padmé knew she had to do something. Perhaps today would become a new turning point.

* * *

 _Imperial Senate_

The raucous shouting of senators could be heard throughout the Senate as they discussed a newly proposed bill.

"This vote must pass!" Shouted some in defense.

"No, this bill will only lose the support of the people!" Others shouted in opposition.

Only a few of the senators remained silent on the matter.

"Order, we shall have order!" Boomed a voice from the center of the room belonging to Mas Amedda, a chagrian from the planet of Champala. As the newly appointed Grand Vizier, it became his position to oversee Senate debates when the Emperor wasn't present.

Finally, once the voices settled, Mas Amedda spoke once more, "The Senate would like to recognize Senator Amidala of Naboo." A few senators grumbled, but remained silent as the Naboo pod floated towards the center of the room and Padmé was granted permission to vocalize her opinion.

"Fellow senators, I speak on behalf of the citizens of the Empire, and all of you as well. We cannot allow this bill to pass!"

Cries of outage followed the young Senator's declaration, but amongst the voices she continued, "Listen to me! I beg you," she stated, her voice dynamic. "We must think on this matter! By taking away citizen's rights to vote, we lose democracy! This bill goes directly against the clause in the Constitution, _Rights of Sentience_."

"If citizens cannot decide on who represents them, they lose their voices! Some of you fear for your own reelection. But if you stand for whom you represent, and hold their best interests at heart, you should not fear! Reconsider your position on this bill, if we remain silent on this matter, we will lose our own voices in the process."

Cheers of approval and clapping resounded throughout the Senate, though a few senators shouted in protest.

As Padmé's pod floated from the center of the room back to its original position, voices of approval continued to shout against opposing senators.

A loud booming sounded from a staff that Mas Amedda was holding, as he hit it against the ground. Thankfully, the noise had shifted focus back to the Grand Vizier once more. "This bill shall he postponed till further notice." He declared much to dismay of some senators, who wished to leave the final word in agreement of the bill. "Session adjourned." The statement was irrefutable as Mas Amedda slammed his staff once more.

* * *

"Padmé you were sensational as always." Greeted Mon Mothma as she embraced her friend.

"Thank you Mon. Hopefully now a few more will support our rally against the bill."

"Don't be surprised when your attempts fail."

Shocked, Padmé and Mon turned towards the unfamiliar voice addressing them. The figure was familiar, with his slicked white hair and dark blue robes, they would recognize him anywhere.

"Senator Deechi." Padmé greeted in false courtesy. "What do you want?"

The Senator from Umbara smiled sinisterly, "I've come to congratulate you, of course." Rudely he pointed a finger towards Padmé. " _For now_ you may have turned the tide concerning this bill." His steely eyes narrowed slightly in warning. "But know that this small victory of yours won't last long." With a swoop of his blue robes, Deechi departed.

For a moment Padmé and Mon stood watching Deechi's retreating form.

"What was that all about?" Came a voice, this time belonging to someone very familiar.

"Senator Deechi came with a warning," answered Mon Mothma without facing the owner of the voice.

Bail Organa shook his head, "Don't pay heed to his words." Gently, he placed a hand on Padmé and Mon's shoulders. "He's mostly talk, and not action."

Both women turned to face Bail. "Perhaps, but he is no stranger to getting whatever he wants, and by any means necessary." Padmé replied, "Deechi should not be underestimated."

"Neither should you, Padmé." The young women gave a small smile.

But before either woman could reply, Bail started to steer Padmé and Mon in the direction of his office.

"Where are you taking us?" Padmé asked, with small laugh.

"This calls for a celebration!" exclaimed Bail. "Which I intend to fulfill."

Glancing towards Mon Mothma, Padmé could see her friend's expression mirrored her own in slight amusement.

On their way towards Bail's office a few more senators greeted them expressing their agreement in a rally against the vote. Soon the trio turned into small group of those in opposition to the bill.

Once they had reached the Alderaanian Senator's office, Bail pulled out a bottle of wine. True to his word, in the name of celebration Bail poured a glass for each being present.

"A toast to democracy." He stated holding out his glass, "May we succeed in our endeavor together." A small cheer arose from the senators present.

After they drank, Bail spoke once more. "Now we must prepare before the senate votes on the bill. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

 _Thank you to those who reviewed, followed and favorited chapter one. I value feedback!_


	3. Chapter III: The Emperor's Shadow

Chapter III: The Emperor's Shadow

* * *

 _Imperial Senate_

The sense of victory was so close, yet so very distant.

Today the Senate's decision on the bill for citizen's rights would be decided. For the last three days Padmé and a few of her closest colleagues had been preparing a rebuttal, for they were sure to be met with disagreement on the Senate Floor. They had been meet with a disagreement indeed. But each side held their own, remarkably well so. Though met with a tough debate, Bail, Mon and Padmé had made valid counter arguments that those in opposition could not deny were valid points. In all, they could not have hoped for a better debate.

From her senate pod, Padmé glanced toward her friend, Bail Organa. In return she was met with a small nod. Bail's face remained neutral, mirroring that of her own face. Earlier, Bail had seemed rather confident that they would succeed. However, Padmé could only remain optimistic.

Once more she glanced around at the other senators, all remained silent. The final vote had just been cast and all the senators were patiently awaiting the results that the bill would be passed.

Padmé held her breath in anticipation, willing for Mas Amedda to speak.

Finally, much to the relief of everyone present, the chagrian Grand Vizier spoke, "There has majority ruling." He stated, looking once more at the results. "With a resounding in favor, the bill shall be passed." With that being said, he slammed his staff down, making the decision conclusive.

Loud chatter resounded throughout the senate as representatives left the Senate Floor. However Padmé remained floored to her seat. Though she should have been shocked, she felt more numb than disappointed.

The bill would now be sent the Emperor; he could either accept or veto the bill. She knew however it would be the latter.

Finally she willed herself to stand; from across the senate she was met with a pair of icy eyes.

Senator Deechi gave her wry smirk.

Paddy's jaw clenched. She willed herself not to give Deechi the satisfaction that he had won. Pads looked to face him with her head high.

Deechi acknowledged her once more with a slight nod of his head, before disappearing amongst the mass of other senators.

"Padmé." Came a soft voice from behind her.

Padmé turned; Bail and Mon were waiting silently behind her. No other words were exchanged between the trio as they walked through a corridor. When the reached the end, each senator halted.

"It must be important for _him_ to have come today." Mon whispered.

At the mention of _him_ , all eyes fell upon the elderly man across the Senate Hall.

 _Palpatine._

"You don't think... the bill?" Padmé questioned.

"The Emperor will be in favor of the bill," answered Bail. "It is critical to his rule to have those loyal to him in the Senate. And those who aren't..." Bail trailed off, they all know what the Empire did with known traitors.

"Perhaps we can reason with him." suggested Mon.

Mon's suggest made Padmé want to laugh; they all knew it would be useless.

Bail moved to position himself so that his back was turned to the Emperor. Thus giving Padmé and Mon a better view of the man in question.

"That would be a fool's errand. We all know that."

From over Bail's shoulder Padmé watched Palpatine as he spoke with other members of the Senate and his advisors.

"I cannot help but fear the day that we won't comeback. Soon or later he will dissolve the Senate completely."

Bail put a reassuring hand on Padmé's shoulder. "We will continue to fight, till that day comes and even after that day. But we can't think about that now. That day will come in its own due time." In response Padmé could only nod. "For now, we must continue our duties."

Bail and Mon continued to speak quietly as Padmé remained observing Palpatine. Suddenly, a crowd of senators hastily parted into a path, as a dark figure stormed to the Emperor's side. Clearly the figure held authority and many people wished to avoid confrontation. The figure was covered in black robes, with a featureless face that was concealed by a dark hood and black mask. Giving the impression of a faceless silhouette. At the figures hip rested a silver cynical hilt, contrasting against their dark garb. From what Padmé knew, only a few beings carried that type of blade. One was the Jedi, most of whom were extinct. That could only leave one person...

"What is Darth Vader doing at the Senate?"

Both Bail and Mon stopped talking and turned to stare at their friend. "Vader's here, at the Senate?" Mon quickly glanced towards the Emperor.

"That's rather unusual. I've only met him a few times, yet I never took him as one to like senators." Added Bail. He too, was observing the masked figure at the Emperor's side.

Mon's voice dropped to a whisper once more, "You know what this means don't you? The Emperor is searching for traitors, and he's having Vader search them out. Surely you've heard the rumors. Supposedly he can read minds. Some even say Vader's a machine because no ones ever seen his face. It's a rare occurrence to hear him speak, let alone be at the Senate."

Padmé had heard of Vader before and his unspeakable crimes. "Aside from the rumors, I don't know much about him, except for what the Holonet disclosed on his military campaign."

"No one does. It is as if one day he just appeared. But I'm sure he knows of you, and all of us. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he'd been watching us this entire time," Bail whispered as Mon nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Padmé grew very still. As if Bail's words had given her an inkling that someone was indeed watching her.

* * *

From across the room Palpatine observed a group of senators with keen interest. It was one senator in particular that caught his attention, Senator Padmé Amidala.

It had been a long time since he had seen the girl. She had been careful to stay as far from his presence as possible. Though Amidala's recent activity in the Senate had gained his attention; he had thought she wouldn't have been so foolish. She was foolish to think she could be so liberal, and it escape him. Perhaps she needed a visit, and to rethink where her allegiances lie.

"Leave." he ordered the underlings surrounding him. He had much more interesting things to attend to. Perhaps Amidala needed a little reminding of why he had let her live all those years ago.

* * *

Horror shot through Padmé's body as watched as the Emperor and Lord Vader made their way towards her group.

Slowly, the Emperor glided down the Senate. Vader following faithfully behind him as a faceless shadow. The Emperor's gate may have seemed slow and unsteady to an untrained eye. However, it was a facade. Padmé knew that he was more dangerous than the given impression.

As they drew closer Padmés body grew rigid, as if the room dropped a few degrees from their very presence. Taking a calming breath, Padmé willed herself to relax. She couldn't be a weak little girl anymore. Paddy's face slipped into a mask of serenity; she would show no fear.

In a matter of moments the Emperor was before them, Vader silently towering behind him.

"Senators." Palpatine greeted, his voice like silk.

"Your Majesty." Each senator greeted in unison, with a deep bow.

"It is always a _pleasure_ to see your bright face Senator Amidala." Palpatine words, though were insincere. "It is a pleasure as well Senator Organa and Senator Mothma." Palpatine added, without glancing at them. His current attention was focused solely on Padmé.

"It's unfortunate that each of you failed to sway the other senators in the vote. It had been a rather interesting debate. I heard you had them _practically_ eating out your hands last week, Senator Amidala. Your speech had been rather resolute. It would be a shame to see your talents wasted. Perhaps next time you will be able to sway the others to your _cause_." The tone Palpatine used held an underlying meaning of something more dangerous.

Subconsciously Padmé's fingers brushed against the sleeve of her dress that covered her forearm. The outcome of their last meeting from four years ago remained under her sleeve, permanently etched onto her skin. Suddenly Palpatine's warning echoed in her mind.

 _"You my dear, will learn the true meaning of Scar for Remembrance, and will never dare humiliate me again."_

She had disobeyed him by speaking out once, and now she'd done it once more. Palpatine knew she was against the Empire and this was his form of a warning. Padmé was skating dangerously on thin ice and he knew it.

"Yes, well, you cannot force everyone to hold your same beliefs." Her voice didn't miss a beat.

Beside her stood Bail and Mon, their faces drained slightly. Even Lord Vader turned his head to stare, presumably from behind his mask. In front of her, Palpatine smiled.

"I beg to differ." Suddenly with a wave of his hand the Emperor motioned Vader over, as if to justify his point. "I don't think you've had the pleasure to meet Lord Vader, have you Senator Amidala?" Unnoticed for most of the conversation, Vader made his presence known as he stepped forward from behind the Emperor.

Surprised at his sudden change of topic, Padmé quickly bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Vader."

Padmé was shocked to see that Vader bowed in return, "Senator." He spoke without another word.

"Perhaps you two can became well acquainted in the future... But it seems that we are needed else where for now. I'm _so_ glad we got to talk my dear, it has been long over due for some time."

The three senators bowed and without another word the Emperor walked away, and Vader fell back into step, becoming the Emperor's shadow once more.

"That was a close call." Mon stated once they were alone.

"Yes, perhaps too close." Bail admitted. "Padmé you must be careful! I'm surprised he didn't have us arrested."

Padmé however didn't supply a response, her thoughts still on the Emperor, and his warning.

* * *

Slowly, the Emperor continued his sweep throughout the Senate; Vader planted firmly at his side.

"Lord Vader, I trust that you sensed that Senator Organa was hiding something."

"Yes, Master, his apprehension was plausible."

"I have no doubt, they are all traitors. Right now as we speak they are plotting something." Palatine stated, suddenly he stopped. "It's actually quite disappointing." Quickly, he resumed back to his slow paced walk.

"Master?" Vader questioned, still standing from where that had stopped. He was confused as to why the Emperor would be displeased with a group of traitors.

"Senator Amidala is a bold one. It was unwise of her to become involved within a circle of known traitors. But perhaps she can be of use to us."

"Her thoughts... she masks them well." Vader remarked.

"Yes, she is rather talented. But do not be fooled by her, she will come to an eventual downfall. It seems that I have a new task for you Lord Vader. I hope you see to it with undivided attention. Watch Amidala closely. I have foreseen she is the key to the those traitors undoing."

"As you wish, my Master."

* * *

 _I appreciate anyone who takes the time to review. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed so far!_


	4. Chapter IV: Allegation

Chapter IV: Allegation

* * *

 _Imperial Senate, Naboo Senatorial Office_

Padmé stared down at the paper laying on her desk, shocked at its contents. To make sure she had read the paper correctly, she looked at her datapad. It confirmed what was written in ink.

 _Ruling Concerning Bill- Voting Rights of Sentience: Veto_

The bill would not be passed!

Padmé glanced down at the paper once more, tracing the seal of the Emperor. It was strange that he had vetoed the bill. Even stranger, underneath the bill read no rescheduled date for a debate. It was uncommon considering that there had been a majority that voted against the bill.

 _Why had the Emperor decided not to pass the bill?_

Bail had pointed out this bill would be critical to his rule. Especially concerning his apparent dislike of nonhumans, and his laws that enforced less rights to nonhuman citizens of the Empire. If citizens were unable to choose who would represent their world, a senator from their planet would be replaced by a human senator instead. Thus giving a disadvantage to nonhumans who wished to represent their people.

But the question remained. _Why did Palpatine change his mind? What game was he playing?_

Slowly, Padmé stood from her desk, pushing a button that would alert her staff that they were needed. Padmé's eyes still lingered on the paper even as someone entered her office.

"Do you require assistance Milady?" Padmé looked up. I was Moteé, one of her handmaidens.

Padmé walked around from her desk to stand next to Moteé. "Could you contact Senators Organa and Mothma. I would like to schedule a meeting right away."

"Do you require an escort to accompany you?" Padmé's handmaiden asked, silently understanding that meeting would be held at Organa's office.

Padmé shook her head, "I will be fine."

Motel bowed her head respectively, "Yes Milady." she said with a bow, leaving the room to contact the other senators.

Following Moteé's lead, Padmé exited her office. Perhaps Bail and Mon would be able to shed some light on the recent turn of events.

* * *

The Senate Hall was abuzz with activity that morning. All around senators were gathering amongst themselves either discussing business, or just having a friendly discussion.

Out of the corner of her eyes Padmé spotted senator Deechi speaking with another senator. Deechi's companion was slightly taller than himself, though older; she was attractive, with dark auburn hair. Padmé recognized the women as Tallulah Sorell, a senator from a small planet called Plexis.

Personally, Padmé did not know the women well, but she had a reputation all her own. It was pretty common knowledge that she often took advantage of others.

Suddenly, the pair of senators stopped talking at the notice of Padmé. Deechi's eyes narrowed and Tallulah glared apparently at the young senator. Padmé ignored their stares and continued to walk until Tallulah suddenly made a beeline straight towards her.

"Your think you're so irresistible, don't you?" Snapped Tallulah from behind Padmé.

Padmé whipped around to face the older women. "Excuse me?" What Tallulah meant by her statement, Padmé was unsure. They had never spoken and to her knowledge she hadn't done anything to offend Tallulah.

The older women scoffed. "Don't play innocent. The bill, how did you manage to get the Emperor to veto it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Padmé defended. "Just because I didn't support the bill, doesn't mean I was the reason it wasn't approved."

"Don't play coy, Amidala. We saw you speaking with the Emperor and Lord Vader yesterday." Tallulah's grey eyes narrowed. "What did you say to him? Did you offer to sleep with him and Vader too?"

By now the whole Senate Hall had grown quiet at Tallulah's words. Padmé felt the color drain from her face. She had been accused of many things during her career, but she had no retort to Tallulah's accusation.

"That's not true." She finally replied. "I have respect for myself."

A hot, sharp, pain was left stinging on Padmé's face. Slowly, she raised her hand to her cheek, which was no doubt red by now. Tallulah had slapped her and called her a whore.

By now everyone was watching her. Embarrassed, Padmé felt her facade slipping.

"Don't be hypercritical Senator Sorell." Stated an unfamiliar voice suddenly. "You've destroyed plenty of Imperial officer's careers, not mention the marriages you've ruined by sleeping around, to gain your current position."

Shocked, Tallulah looked to the owner of the voice, her face paling in the process. "Lord Vader! I haven't the slightest-"

"Are you deaf? Or are you simply calling me a liar?" Vader challenged.

"Of course not, I would never-" Tallulah stuttered, fearfully.

"Then it would be in your best interest to stop making accusations involving matters which you cannot fully comprehend."

Her face red and flustered, Tallulah practically ran out of hall, almost tripping over her gown in the process. Deechi followed closely after her.

Vader muttered something that sounded like _idiots,_ but Padmé wasn't sure she had heard correctly. Vader glanced once more at Padmé, who was standing in shock with her hand still covering her reddened cheek. Then with a swoop of his black cap, Vader was gone.

As the crowd dissipated, a pair of steady hands gripped Padmé's shoulder. It was Bail, and next to him stood Mon. Their expressions each mirrored one another in concern. "Padmé, are you alright?" They had been worried when she hadn't shown up right away to their meeting. Only to discover the commotion coming from the Senate hall. As they continued to express concern, Padmé's mind raced.

 _Did Darth Vader just help me?_

* * *

The meeting with Bail and Mon hadn't been able to shed any light on the matter of the bill. At best they had decided that Emperor had ulterior motives to make such an uncharacteristic move. So dutifully the senators had returned to their separate offices, with the promise to meet again soon.

Padmé's staff had been rather shaken to discover what had transpired in the Senate Hall. Moteé had felt personally responsible because she hadn't accompanied Padmé. But Padmé reassured her it had been no ones fault but Tallulah's own. To ease Moteé, Padmé mentioned that it had been Lord Vader who had put Tallulah in her place. Moteé had seemed to lighten up and pointed out that Tallulah deserved what she had gotten. Assured that her friend was somewhat as ease, Padmé returned to her desk to go over some business that she needed to attend to.

It was late when Padmé decided to call it a day. She was rather tired, between the veto of the bill and her embarrassment at Tallulah's crude allegation. Not mention that the unlikeliest person had practically saved her. The fact that Vader had helped her still didn't make sense. Was it possible there was more to him than the given impression? Just thinking about it made Padmé's head hurt. She was going to head home, perhaps clearing her head would help.

Suddenly, loud shouts came from the entrance of her office.

 _Moteé!_

From the inside of her cloak Padmé withdrew a blaster, hiding it under her dress sleeve.

The door opened to reveal two blue senate guards and Moteé. "Senator Amidala." One of the guards stated with his blaster raised. "You are to be questioned, concerning the death of Senator Talulah Sorell."

Glancing at Moteé, her expression mirrored that of her handmaiden.

 _What?!_

* * *

For the story schedule, I have been trying to post every week, either Sunday, or Monday.

Pace wise, too fast, too slow, or just right? Please tell me what you think!

Thank you for reviewing, following or favoriting!


	5. Chapter V: Indictment

Chapter V: Indictment

* * *

 _Imperial Senate, Alderaan Senatorial Office_

"She's not still not answering her comlink." Bail Organa said with a sigh, putting his own comlink back into the pocket of his robe.

"It's so unlike Padmé." Mon Mothma replied with a shake of her head. "Hopefully she's not in any danger."

"Should we try her office? Perhaps she's just running behind this morning. " Supplied Bail, turning to exit his own office.

Following Bail's lead Mon steered towards the exit. "Possibly, but in the past Padmé has never been this late, it's practically noon. She always coms us if something comes up."

As they reached the front office a member of Bail's staff stopped him. Briefly asking if he needed an escort, but Bail waved him off. "It will be alright." He told the young man. Quickly, the young man bowed, leaving Bail and Mon to exit freely.

Quietly, the two senators made their way towards Padmé's office. Attempting to steer clear from other senators who had gathered amongst themselves in the Senate Hall.

 _We don't need a repeat of yesterday._ Bail thought gloomily, thinking of the exchange between Padmé and Tallulah. Glancing at his friend, he knew Mon wasn't thinking the same thing.

As they continued walking, a few senators fell into a hushed silence when they caught sight of the pair.

"I'm wasn't aware that we were so popular." Bail whispered quietly, as he and Mon tried to advert the staring eyes. Obviously those senators were aware of something he and Mon weren't.

Mon nodded. "I wasn't aware that some beings don't know it's not polite to stare." Her statement was slightly louder than she intended, and a few senators became embarrassed. Quickly, they pretended to focus on something else.

Finally, after a few minutes of walking they made it to Padmé's office. Bail pressed a button beside the door that would alert anyone inside that they needed entrance.

"Do you think you anyone's-" Mon's voice became cut off as the door slide open. "Well that answers that question."

"Senators." A figure greeted standing in the door entrance. At first, Bail thought it had been Padmé standing in the entrance, but quickly recognized the figure to be one of Padmé's handmaidens. They were all similar in appearance after all.

"Please come in." Said the handmaiden, motioning towards the inside of the office.

"Thank you, um..."

"Moteé." The handmaiden supplied with a slight smile.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Moteé." Bail replied politely, walking into Padmé's empty front office. "We were hoping Padmé was here. We've been worried. She hasn't answered her comlink, or any messages."

Leading the two senators towards a couch, Moteé sat down, beside her sat Mon, while Bail chose to stay standing.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen Mistress Amidala," Moteé sighed, placing a hand on her forehead, "I stayed here all night, thinking she would have been released by now."

Both Bail and Mon frowned at the handmaiden's statement. "What do you mean she should have been released?" Mon asked gently placing a hand on Moteé's shoulder.

Moteé folded her hands in her lap. From her expression, both senators could tell something was obviously bothering the young women.

"Yesterday, after Mistress Amidala came back from her meeting, she was taken in for questioning. I tried to stop them... to tell them she was here the whole time, but they wouldn't listen."

"Who took her Moteé?" Bail asked calmly.

Moteé shook her head, "Two senate guards. I don't know where they took her. I tried to follow them, but they took her to a speeder where she was transferred into the custody of clones, I lost them amidst the traffic."

"Why would they take Padmé?" Mon voiced out loud.

"Senator Sorell." Moteé stated suddenly, as if something had dawned on her.

"What?" Bail and Mon asked looking at a wide-eyed handmaiden.

"Senator Sorell," Moteé repeated, "Padmé was to be questioned about her death."

Bail and Mon turned to look at one another simultaneously.

 _Tallulah is dead?_

The revelation was shocking, and neither Bail, nor Mon knew what to say.

Mon was the first to speak, "That's why everyone was staring at us." She realized. "They must think Padmé killed Tallulah, and we knew."

"Oh, no." Moteé bringing her hands to cover her face. Quickly she let her hands fall back to her sides, "Mistress Padmé is innocent! She was here the entire time!"

"It's alright, Moteé. We know Padmé is innocent," Mon said, attempting to ease the young handmaiden.

Standing in deep thought, Bail placed a hand on his chin. "Yesterday, Padmé encountered Tallulah in the Senate Hall. Did Padmé confide in anyone concerning what transpired?"

"She mentioned it to me, but sparred the details."

"I'm sure you gathered, it had been a rather problematic situation," Mon spoke up.

Moteé nodded in understanding, "But why would anyone want to kill Senator Sorell?"

"Someone must be trying to frame Padmé." Suggested Bail.

"But why?" Asked Moteé.

"Maybe someone believed Tallulah's lies that Padmé was the reason the Citizen's Rights Bill wasn't passed."

"If others think Padmé killed Tallulah, will the police be any different? Perhaps we will need look for answers ourselves." Bail suggested.

"But where would we even start?"

"Logically, first we should speak to Senator Deechi. He was last with Tallulah in the Senate Hall." Bail replied thoughtfully.

Mon nodded in agreement. "Come on." She said, motioning towards Bail.

"Wait!" Motel exclaimed, springing up from the couch. "I want to help too."

"It's too dangerous. Stay here Moteé. If you hear anything from Padmé, contact us immediately."

Motel nodded in agreement. "Alright."

"Hurry! We can't waste much time, Padmé could be in danger." Mon exclaimed, as she and Bail exited Padmé's office to find Senator Deechi.

* * *

 _Imperial Security Bureau, Internal Affairs Building_

The room Padmé had been led to was dimly lit, with a single fluorescent light hanging above a metal table. At the metal table sat two chairs on opposite sides -an interrogation room she realized gloomily.

"Sit." Commanded one of the clones that had taken custody of Padmé. Without a word Padmé obeyed the clone and sat down at the chair he had motioned she sit.

At the far end of the room was the door she had entered; Padmé watched as it slid open once more to reveal a figure. The figure was an unfamiliar human male with dark brown hair. His frame was tall, and he was dressed in a blue uniform. He was an officer, and perhaps a significant one at that, Padmé noticed, from the various ranks that adorned his left arm.

The man stepped forward, "Senator Amidala," he spoke, motioning towards himself, "I am Harus Ison, Deputy Director of the ISB."

She had been right; he was a high-ranking officer, though higher than she anticipated.

 _But the ISB? Why would they investigate a murder? That was the local police's job._

Not bothering with formalities, Padmé went strait to the point. "I didn't think the ISB bothered with insignificant murder cases."

Deputy Ison frowned, his once light voice became somber. "There are many branches of the our agency. This case so happens to follow under our Internal Affairs branch. That is, considering this particular murder had taken place at the Imperial Senate."

"Why am I here?" Padmé asked intently.

Son's green eyes narrowed. "We have reason to suspect you are involved in the murder of Senator Tallulah Sorell." He then threw a stack of files on the table; they slid across the table, landing right in front of Padmé. It was _her_ file she realized in horror.

"Though Senator Sorell didn't take his last name," continued Ison," she was the husband of Armand Isard, the Director of the ISB."

Padmé frowned, still examining the files on the table. "I didn't know she had been married, nor did I have a reason to kill the Senator."

"Many people want Armand dead, no doubt they would target his wife given the chance. There is evidence suggesting you encountered Senator Sorell before her death. Perhaps you can answer a few questions for us."

Padmé nodded her head, allowing Ison to continue.

"Where were you during the hours 1400 and 1500 yesterday?"

"I was in my office." Padmé answered, thinking back to her discovery that the bill had been vetoed.

"Did you leave your office?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Asked Ison.

"I was at a meeting with Senators Organa and Mothma. It was held at Senator Organa's office. Either of them can confirm I was present at that time."

Ison nodded. "How long did the meeting last?"

"Only an hour or so." Padmé replied, though not sure of the exact time.

"Can you confirm your whereabouts during the time in between, from when you left your office, till you reached Senator Organa's office?"

"I went to the Senate Hall. That is where I encountered Senator Sorell."

"What was the nature of your relationship with Senator Sorell?"

Padmé shook her head. "There was no relationship. I had only spoken with her once, that was yesterday."

"Did things get physical?"

"She slapped me."

Son's eyebrows shot up. "I see." He replied slowly. "Why did she slap you?"

"I denied her accusations. She slapped me because... I suppose out of anger. I'm really not sure."

"What did Senator Sorell accuse you of?"

Padmé knew she had to choose her words carefully, but she could not lie. "Senator Sorell suggested I personally swayed the Emperor to veto an important bill... by sleeping with him."

Padmé watched as Ison shuffled slightly in his chair. His face though, was unreadable. Hopefully he would spare them both the awkwardness, and she wouldn't press for more details.

"Did you?" He asked finally.

"I did not confront his Majesty, nor did I try to sway his personal opinion." Thankfully, much to the relief of Padmé, Ison didn't press her to elaborate further.

"What happened after she slapped you?"

"Lord Vader-"

"Darth Vader was there?" Ison repeated, cutting off Padmé.

"Yes... he called Tallulah a hypocrite. She became rather embarrassed, and she fled the Hall. Senator Deechi was with her when she left."

Ison quickly typed something into a data pad. "Your encounter with Senator Sorell... did it make you embarrassed... angry even?" He asked, glancing up from the screen of his datapad.

"Yes." It was the truth. There was no denying Tallulah's accusations had made Padmé embarrassed and angry.

Ison's green eyes locked with Padmé's brown eyes. "Would you say that's motive for murder?"

"I didn't kill Senator Sorell." Padmé repeated sternly.

"It's well known that you are traitor. Perhaps you knew about the marriage between Amarand Isard and Senator Sorell. Because our agency protects the Empire's citizens from traitors, you decided take revenge. You have had two motives and opportunity."

"I didn't kill her." Padmé repeated, her jaw clenched.

"Let's say I believe you. Do you know anyone who would want Senator Sorell dead?

Padmé thought for a moment. "Senator Deechi, they were conversing before I talked with Tallulah. He was also with her when she fled the Senate Hall."

"Thank you for being cooperative, Senator Amidala. You have been rather helpful. Ison stood up from the interrogation table. "You will be escorted back to a cell for the time being."

The two clones reentered the room with another officer. Walking over to Padmé, the clones grabbed her arms but she quickly shrugged them off. She would walk with her head held high, Padmé was no murder.

"Lieutenant Acker." Snapped Ison, to the young officer after Padmé had gone. "Contact the Emperor. I'm sure he will be _most_ interested in this recent development."

* * *

If you have reviewed previously through an account, you probably have gotten a message from me thanking you for reviewing. I realized this could be annoying to get a message every week. So I decided to continue to still do it if it is your first time reviewing this story. For the previous chapter I will still send out a message. I just wanted to inform readers of this, that I appreciate any support they give, its just that I won't be sending a message out for every review, unless they have never reviewed. I don't want anyone to think their feedback isn't appreciated anymore, because I don't send a message

Also I apologize. I understand the chapters are short in length. But I have been trying to improve this, but sometimes I think its how I write. Hopefully overtime I will improve.

Thank you for reviewing, favoriting or following! The support is wonderful!


	6. Chapter VI: A Pretense Promotion

Chapter VI: A Pretense Promotion

* * *

A blue hologram flicked slightly as the figure of the Emperor came into view.

"Your Imperial Majesty." Harris Ison greeted with a deep bow.

"What news do you have for me Deputy Ison?" The Emperor asked, noticing that Ison's face was calm. Ison masked his emotions well, but much to the Emperor's delight he could sense Ison's fear evident through the force.

"There have been some recent... complications." Ison replied warily, knowing the Emperor would not be pleased.

The Emperor's yellow eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by _complications_ Deputy?"

"Senator Tallulah Sorell is dead." Ison replied. "When we found the body we retrieved this." Ion held up a small data pad. "This data pad contains sensitive Imperial information. It seems that the senator was stealing from her husband. It seems Sorell was going to release the information to the public."

"Where did you come by this information?"

Ison blinked as if confused, "I was under the impression you had been informed." But clearly the Emperor had not been informed. "Lord Vader had discovered this information just yesterday."

The Emperor's face twisted into a sneer, his apprentice was foolish to think he wouldn't find out. "Vader will be dealt with soon enough. Have you remedied Sorell's mistake?" The Emperor asked, clearly growing annoyed.

"Her health was of no concern, so we staged her death as a murder."

"Have you found a candidate suspect?"

"The Senator of Naboo. She was involved in public spar with Tallulah."

 _Perfect_. "And what of Amidala?" The Emperor pressed.

"Many believe her to be the one responsible." Ison answered truthfully. "We have taken standard protocol and interrogated her."

"You have done well _Director_ Ison." At the Emperor's praise, Ison's face morphed into surprise. He was being promoted! Quickly he masked his emotion, uttering his gratitude to the Emperor.

"I will send someone to collect Amidala _personally_."

Ison's face morphed into pure shock, but he did not mask it this time, "What...Your Majesty?" He was confused. _What would the Emperor gain by releasing the Senator?_

The Emperor didn't answer Ison's concerns. "I expect this discussion will go unrecorded."

Ison nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty." He replied with a quick bow, before the Emperor cut off the transmission.

Once the image of the Emperor faded, Ison drew out a sharp breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

 _Director Ison._ Yes, he rather liked the sound of that. Ison smiled happily to himself, repeating his new position to himself in satisfaction.

Little did he know that no one would hear of his recent promotion, as those breaths would be some of his last.

* * *

 _Umbara Senatorial Office..._

The window blinds were slightly drawn, casting a shadow over the room's crimson walls. The room was dark and eerily quiet. A lone figure sat at a long desk against the back wall. Quietly, the figure sat reading a data pad. Their face was aglow from the bright screen.

"Senator Deechi." A voice called out into the darkness.

The figure sitting at the desk quickly looked up from his reading. "I thought I requested not to be disturbed." Deechi reminded the newly appointed member of his staff.

The staff member, a young Umbaran like Deechi, shuffled his feet slightly. "I'm sorry Senator, but you have visitors. They say the matter is urgent."

Deechi released an annoyed sigh, "Well then, show them in."

Not having to be told twice, Deechi's young aid went and opened the office door. He bowed quickly as two figures entered the doorway.

"What a surprised." Deechi glanced at both his visitors, inspecting them through the darkness. "Organa, Mothma, what do owe the pleasure of this intrusion?"

The pair stopped a few feet from Deechi's desk. "You must know why we are here." Bail supplied.

Smirking mischievously, Deechi slowly rose from his desk. "Please enlighten me." He replied walking away from his desk. His back turned to Bail and Mon.

"We know that Senator Talulah is dead." Mon spoke.

"It is a tragedy." Deechi admonished with a wave of his hand. He continued to stare at the window blinds, watching the outside traffic. Briefly, Deechi glanced over his shoulder, "It must be even more devastating knowing your friend killed her."

"Padmé didn't kill Senator Sorell." Bail defended. They all knew she was innocent, but whatever game Deechi was playing, Bail wanted no partaking.

"You are so sure Organa." Deechi's voice held slight amusement and he smiled.

Bail eyes narrowed, "If I recall _you_ were the last one following Senator Sorell." He pointed out.

"You make accusations rather hasty for such a peace loving man, Organa. Suggesting I was the one to kill Tallulah." Deechi laughed, "Me?" The Umbaran shook his head, "But you are mistaken. I had no reason to kill Talulah. I rather enjoyed our company together." Deechi's statement alluded that there was more to his relationship with Tallulah.

"Then who?" Bail asked. Neither senator wholeheartedly believed the deceptive man standing before them.

Suddenly, a beeping sounded from a comm unit on Deechi's desk. It was flashing red, signaling the callers importance. However, Deechi made no move to answer the call.

"The answers you seek, I cannot help you." Deechi turned from observing the traffic outside the window to walk over to his desk. Looking at the comm Deechi's face morphed into shock. He masked the emotion so quickly that had Bail not been watching him so closely, he would have missed it. "If you would be so kind," almost panicky, Deechi motioned toward the door. "I'm a rather busy man and don't have all day."

Walking closer to Deechi, Mon let her hands rest on Deechi's desk. Momentarily her eyes landed on the still beeping com. "Perhaps in the future you will reconsider." As Mon turned to leave, she withdrew something from her sleeve. Quickly she placed it under the desk, as Deechi's eyes still watched the comm anxiously.

Mon's eyes briefly locked with Bail's as she walked past Deechi towards the exit. "Good day, Senator Deechi." Mon stated as she and Bail exited his office.

* * *

I apologize about the long delay! This chapter was difficult for me to write. Hopefully it makes sense and isn't too confusing.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following!


	7. Chapter VII: Brown Eyes

Chapter VII: Brown Eyes

* * *

 _Imperial Senate_

Mee Deechi watched as Mon Mothma and Bail Organa disappeared behind his office door. Quickly, he sprang from his standing position to answer an incoming transmission. The comm had been flashing red, an indication of the caller's importance.

With a slightly unsteady hand, Deechi activated the comm to receive the transmission.

"Senator Deechi." Greeted a young, human officer. "For a moment, I was afraid you weren't going to answer." The officer said, looking at Deechi intently.

Deechi's shocked expression morphed into surprise. He hadn't expected to be called by this particular officer. "I was previously preoccupied." He replied. "But the question is, who are you? And where is Deputy Ison?" Deechi asked, eyeing the blond human suspiciously.

"Forgive me, Senator." The man pointed towards himself. "I am Lieutenant Acker. In the past, I often personally assisted Deputy Ison. It with my deepest apologies to announce that Deputy Ison is no longer apart of the ISB."

"What do you mean Ison is no longer apart of the ISB?" Deechi asked with a slight frown.

"Unfortunately, this morning Deputy Ison died of natural causes."

It was something Deechi often prided himself in, he was no fool. Whatever the cause of Ison's death was in no way a natural way to die. "What a tragedy. I apologize for your loss Lieutenant Acker." Deechi admonished, though his statement was insincere. In reality, Deechi was delighted to hear that Ison was dead. For the past weeks the man had only caused him trouble. "Is this why you contacted me Lieutenant? Or is there more you require?" Deechi questioned, no longer on edge.

"I thought it best to inform you why you could not speak to Deputy Ison personally. But yes, there is more I have to discuss." Through the transmission, Deechi watched as Acker reached for something nearby. Once Acker found what he was searching for, he held it up. In Acker's hand was a datapad. Quickly, the Lieutenant scrolled through the datapad in search of something. Once Acker was finished, he looked up. "The agency would like to thank you for your help in bringing Senator Sorell to justice. Your compensation has been transferred to the account you previously requested."

Eagerly, Deechi snatched his own datapad that had been laid carelessly on his desk. Quickly, he scanned over a few documents till he found exactly what he had been searching for. Once Deechi had read over the information, his temper simmered.

"What! This isn't even half of the credits that were promised to me!" Deechi shouted angrily. But when he looked up to question Acker, the Lieutenant was gone. Acker had cut the transmission.

 _The nerve of that man!_

Deechi slammed his fist onto his desk. "Blast it!"

Things were not going not according to his plans.

* * *

"I would like to say I'm surprised, but I'm not." Mon Mothma stated. In agreement Bail Organa nodded. The discussion between Deechi and a man named Acker hadn't given any clues as to why Padmé had been taken.

Earlier, during the discussion with the Umbaran Senator, Mon had managed to place a listening device under Deechi's desk without his knowledge. As Deechi had been too preoccupied with an incoming transmission. After the pair of senators had exited Deechi's office, they had returned to Bail's own office. It was there they listened to Deechi's conversation with Lieutenant Acker.

"From the beginning it had been quite obvious Deechi was involved in the recent turn of events. But selling out Tallulah for a few credits? That's unusual." Bail shook his head. "I just don't get it."

"Perhaps they had a falling out of some sort." Mon supplied, although she wasn't sure why Deechi would betray his supposed lover.

"Yes, but why did Deechi go to Deputy Ison?" Bail asked. "Why not just cut off his ties with Tallulah?"

Mon thought for a moment before replying. "Didn't Acker say Ison worked for the ISB?" She pointed out. "That might be where Padmé is being held."

Bail hadn't made that connection, Mon was right it was logical. "That's a possibility." He replied. "But why involve Padmé? Its obvious Tallulah's death was staged." Bail sighed, things concerning Tallulah's death were getting way too complicated.

"Who better to frame then a outspoken senator? Especially one that is currently on the Emperor's personal watch list." Bail had to admit, Mon did have a point. Padmé was always being watched closely, especially by the Emperor.

"What are we going to do?" Bail asked, his voice deject.

Mon shook her head. "Nothing." It would be too dangerous. Rescuing Padmé was out of the question and would never work. "We can't do anything for now. All we can do is wait."

* * *

 _Imperial Palace, Throne Room_

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Darth Vader asked, kneeling before the Emperor. Much to Vader's dismay, the Emperor had summoned him to the palace for an audience.

From atop his throne the Emperor watched Vader's kneeling form. For a few moments Palpatine let his apprentice stay kneeling as he tried to read his apprentice's mind through the force. However, Vader's mental shields were closed tightly around his mind. The Emperor disfigured face formed into a scowl. He would have to try an alternate method to gain the information he required from Vader.

"Rise, my friend." The Emperor finally spoke. "We have much to discuss." At the Emperor's command, Vader rose. Vader stood silently, awaiting the Emperor to continue.

Vader had been a fool to think his actions would escape the Emperor's notice. "A senator is dead and you didn't inform me?" The Emperor didn't wait for a response, striking Vader with force lightening. Vader dropped to his knees, but remained still. Had Vader been younger and weaker, he would have screamed for his mother, begging for the pain to stop. But now, Vader not some much as flinched at the Emperor's punishment. It was admirable, but the Emperor had relished when Vader showed weakness. It showed how truly broken the boy was, compared to his younger self. Vader was a shell, void of any emotion. But yet, Vader was powerful. That very power was at the Emperor's command. The thought almost made the Emperor giddy. Vader was his to control, and no one would be able to change that.

The Emperor's assault on Vader was short lived, and in moments it was over.

Vader slowly rose once more. "Forgive me, my Master." Vader dipped his head. "I thought it best not to disturb you with trivial matters." Vader knew his Master hated to be bothered with insignificant things. So why was this time any different?

The Emperor waved his hand. "It is of little importance now. I expect you to remedy your failure.

 _Failure?_ Vader had never failed the Emperor before.

However, Vader remained silent as the Emperor continued. "Go to the ISB." The Emperor ordered with an outstretched arm. "There you will have Amidala released into your custody. I expect this task to be done personally."

"What shall I do with the Senator once she's in my custody?"

A wicked grin crossed the Emperor's marred features. "Whatever you see fit."

Vader bowed. "It will be done, my Master."

* * *

After Vader's audience with the Emperor, he took a speeder towards the Imperial Security Bureau. The entire journey Vader's mind had been swimming with possibilities of what to do with the Senator once he gained custody of her.

 _What should he do with the Senator?_ He couldn't possibly kill her, his Master made it quite clear how fond he was of the annoying woman. For all he cared, the Senator could stay in her cell at the ISB. Perhaps, he could just throw her into another cell at his Palace. Yes, that might work. But deep down, Vader knew it would never be that simple.

After a few minutes, Vader landed his speeder outside the ISB. Thanks to his skillful piloting he had arrived in record timing.

A few guards rushed to him, but upon recognizing him they quickly saluted. Following the guards, a blond haired man arrived with a squadron of clones to greet him.

"Welcome to the Imperial Security Bureau, Lord Vader." The man bowed. "I am Lieutenant Ac-"

"It is of no importance who you are." Vader snapped. "Take me to Senator Amidala."

The Lieutenant seemed to pale visibly at Vader's remark. "Of course, Milord." Acker stuttered. "Right this way." Acker motioned towards the building entrance and they began to walk.

Much to Vader's annoyance, the short Lieutenant began to lag behind and had to practically run to keep up with his long strides.

"Do you require an escort?" The Lieutenant asked once they were inside. But when he turned to look for the Sith Lord, Vader was gone. Acker sighed, "I take that as a no then."

* * *

Vader managed to maneuver easily through the building. A few beings had asked what business he had at the ISB. But Vader had taken care of them swiftly. Once sentiments realized who he was, they had fled. No one dared to get in his way.

Using the force Vader honed onto a vaguely familiar force signature belonging to Senator Amidala. Within minutes Vader reached the detention level. Calling onto the force once more, Vader honed in onto the Senator to locate the cell she was being held in. He followed the force, stopping at the middle of a sector of cells. The force led him to the very last cell in the sector. There he paused; he had found the cell.

Vader pushed a button on the door panel located on the right side of the wall. Allowing the cell to open.

Slowly, the door slide open, revealing a pair of startled brown eyes.

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! I enjoy reading everyone's kind words!


	8. Chapter VIII: Two Times an Imprisonment

Chapter VIII: Two Times an Imprisonment

* * *

 _Imperial Security Bureau..._

Padmé lay with her eyes facing the ceiling. In her boredom she had probably counted the ceiling panels a million times already. How long had she been stuck inside this barren room? Honestly she didn't know. However the moment her name was cleared and she could leave freely couldn't come soon enough.

Once more Padmé closed her eyes. But within seconds they opened at the slightest sound. Padmé tipped her head slightly towards the cell entrance. If she recalled correctly, the cell should have been sound proof.

But Padmé's instincts were telling her to get ready. But for what she did not know. Padmé pushed herself to an upright position, letting her legs dangle from the cot she had been laying across.

Padmé sat silently, craning her ears to detect the slightest sound. A few moments passed before she thought she heard another sound. Though this time the sound was definite. The sound rang out once more. The possibility that someone was outside her cell seemed very likely.

Padmé's anticipation grew; she was possibly getting released! A smile graced her lips; Bail and Mon must have located her and aided in clearing her name.

Suddenly her cell door started to open. As the figure on the other side was revealed, Padmé's smile fell immediately. The person on the other side of the door panel was neither an escort nor her friends; it was Darth Vader.

At that moment Padmé very much wished she could close the door and go back to staring at the ceiling panels.

Vader was here to kill her. Or worse -take her to see the Emperor.

The Sith's dark form stood still and Padmé sat frozen in place. She didn't dare speak, afraid of the repercussions.

"Are your legs incapable of walking?" Vader asked in slight annoyance.

Padmé eyes grew wide. She had not expected that.

Quickly Padmé stood up from the cot. Momentarily her hand fell on her forehead. She was slightly dizzy from standing too fast. With stumbling steps, Padmé raced out of her cell to tail after the elusive Sith Lord.

Thankfully, Vader hadn't been too far and within seconds she was right behind him.

"Where are you taking me?" Padmé asked already exasperated from struggling to match Vader's pace. Ignoring her, Vader continued to keep walking.

 _The nerve!_ Not only was Vader rude but inconsiderate.

Again, silence fell amongst them as Padmé silently fumed. Within a minute the pair was at the end of the detention level. With a daring step, Padmé stepped right in front of the door, and Vader's path.

"I said," Padmé stated boldly, crossing her arms over her chest, "Where are you taking me?"

Regrettably the moment the words left her lips, Padmé wished she had kept silent. A gloved hand reached around Padmé's neck and for the first time in many years, she felt herself genuinely afraid.

"You play a dangerous game, Senator Amidala." Vader's grasp tightened, "The Emperor insisted you remain alive... for now. You have yet to learn your place, but I promise that you will soon enough."

And in a matter of seconds, Vader released Padmé. Falling to the ground, Padmé gasped to catch her breath.

"Do compose yourself." He told her, walking past her as the door opened.

Momentarily, Padmé hesitated to stand.

"I won't hesitate to drag you. Though it is your choice, Senator."

 _Choice?_ The thought was laughable. Padmé didn't have a choice, it was only threat. One that Padmé was sure Vader would keep.

Quickly Padmé rose from the ground as Vader went through the door. Should would walk with her head held high and with poise rather than go out kicking and screaming.

Once more, Padmé followed the dark figure. It was as if nothing had happened.

A man approached them and Vader stopped. Had she not been careful Padmé would have came crashing into Vader.

"Lord Vader." The man greeted with a bow. "I assume locating the prisoner hadn't been problem." He glanced over at Padmé with pity.

At a closer range Padmé recognized the man. Though she didn't know his name, she realized he had assisted Ison when she had been transferred to ISB.

"Lieutenant Acker." Vader started, not bothering to address the blond man's previous statement, "I assume my speeder has been prepared."

"Of course Milord." He answered sharply.

Without another word, Vader brushed past the officer, with Padmé once more trailing after him.

At the ISB's entrance sat a darkly colored speeder. Padmé watched in fascination as Vader leapt into the pilot seat.

 _Where was the pilot?_ Surely Vader wouldn't be piloting?

The Sith Lord then sent a dark glare towards Padmé, as if to say: _"Get in and be quiet."_

Hesitantly, Padmé got into the passenger side of the speeder.

Padmé had barley fastened herself into the seat, when the speeder lept off and she was sent flying back into her seat.

 _What in the name of Shiraya?!_ Padmé thought, praying the Nubian goddess was with her. Her knuckles turned white as she grasped tightly to front of speeder and the edge of her seat.

Ignoring the regulations and speeding laws that other traffic occupants were bound to, Vader had sent the speeder flying through a series of dangerous maneuvers. Quite frankly, Padmé wasn't sure if he was trying to kill her, or he just didn't care. Most likely a combination of both.

Padmé shut her eyes tightly, and placed a hand over her eyes as the speeder continued to zoom past other traffic.

Finally, Padmé felt the speeder begin to decelerate. Hesitantly, she uncovered her eyes. Once her eyes where open, she was met with a dark glare from Vader.

If the Sith noticed how shaken up Padmé was, he didn't comment. Without a word to his companion, Vader exited the speeder.

Padmé lingered in the speeder for a few moments. Slowly she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Once more, Vader was watching her; waiting for her to exit the speeder.

Grimly, Padmé realized this was probably her last chance to escape. Glancing towards Vader she saw his hand moves towards the silver hilt of his lightsaber that was hooked at his hip. The Sith was waiting for her to attempt an escape. No doubt, Vader would like Padmé to run so he'd be able to kill her and be rid of her presence.

Pushing herself out of her seat, Padmé jumped out of the speeder. Satisfied that his prisoner wouldn't attempt anything, Vader slowly withdrew his hand from his weapon. It was then Padmé took notice of her location; it was Vader's palace.

There was no doubt that the monstrous building was impressive. A true testament of the Empire's power; the Emperor and Vader's own power. The palaces' architectural design was a combination of sharp and jagged edges. The outline of the building was claw-like in appearance, seeming to puncture the skyline with its towers.

Padmé approached Vader slowly. Turning on his heel, Vader led Padmé towards the dark palace entrance.

Not surprisingly, the inside was as gaudy as the exterior. The walls and flooring were mixtures of black and dark reds. Imperial chauvinism was prominent throughout the entire interior; no doubt it was of the Emperor's own design.

A few years ago, the Senate had undergone its own remodeling to match the Emperor's tastes. Remorsefully, Padmé recalled the upheaval it had upon a few senators at the time. Those senators felt that it would be an error to alter the historic parts within the Senate. Unfortunately, those in opposition didn't voice their opinion long before they were arrested, or disappeared under strange circumstances. After that, no one dared speak against the Emperor and his wishes concerning the Senate.

As they walked, Padmé tried to memorize which way they were traveling, but the Sith Lord was taking indirect paths to disarray the direction in which they were traveling. Suddenly Vader stopped and Padmé had to catch herself from almost ramming into him -again. A lift opened and Padmé followed Vader as he stepped inside. With his left hand, Vader pushed a button. It seemed they would be traveling down, most likely within the very substructure of the palace.

The silence was deafening, and Padmé held her breath. Neither occupants of the lift made a sound. Ultimately, much to the relief of Padmé, the lift doors opened. A burst of cool air hit Padmé's skin as she and Vader stepped out of the lift. Her assumption had been correct; they were far beneath the palace.

But the same question remained; what was Vader going to do with her? The Emperor ordered her Vader not to kill her...yet. That much she was sure. But soon enough Padmé's question was answered as she saw a cellblock come within her line of sight.

Turning sharply, Vader grabbed Padmé's shoulder and directed her into the first cell visible. Catching herself, Padmé almost fell from tripping over her long dress. When she turned around, a gold-orange force field closed off the cell; she was imprisoned yet again.

"You're going to leave me here to die, aren't you?" The young women questioned as Vader started to walk away. He stopped, "Perhaps." He replied simply, disappearing from her view.

Angry and frustrated, Padmé cursed silently to herself. Almost on the brink of tears, Padmé fell to ground, her blue gown pooling around her. Shivering, she pulled her knees to her chest, attempting to preserve the warmth within her body.

Though her body was cold, a burning hatred filled Padmé. That hatred was directed towards the man responsible for her current imprisonment.

Padmé needed to form an escape and once she was free, Darth Vader would be dead.

* * *

Thank you for the feedback! I always look forward to reading reviews!

I will also possibly be posting this story on Wattpad soon too!


	9. Chapter IX: A Prisoner and Prandium

Chapter IX: A Prisoner and Prandium

* * *

 _Ea_ _rly the next morning..._

Padmé stirred from her slumber. As her eyes opened, she was met with an orangish glow cast upon grey walls. Confused, Padmé turned towards the eerie glow. In that instance she recollected that she wasn't in her bedroom back at 500 Republica, but sitting awkwardly on the cold, hard ground. The glow she was viewing was the ray shield of her prison. The prison Darth Vader had put her into. Padmé sighed in frustration at her predicament.

Slowly, she stretched out her limbs. Both her neck and legs were sore from sleeping on the floor.

Using her palms, Padmé pushed herself to a sitting position. Hesitantly, she stood.

Padmé had no doubt that she looked terrible. With her hair no longer braided, she untied the band that held up the last part of her hairstyle. Her curly hair falling down to her back. Looking at her gown, she noticed it was severely wrinkled. However, she didn't bothering trying to smooth it out.

Instead Padmé walked around her confinement, looking over every square inch. There wasn't even a bed. Padmé shook her head at her stupidity. Prisoners came here to die, not to be accommodated for.

Glancing around once more, Padmé looked for some sort of weakness or opening. But of course, there weren't any. Her cell was designed for even the most cunning prisoners.

Padmé had never heard of Vader taking prisoners in his palace, but she wouldn't be surprised if he had in the past. If Vader's palace was as fortified as the Imperial Palace her chances to escape were bare to none.

"There must be a way out." She said aloud. However, Padmé's own voice gave her no comfort.

Suddenly a sound came from the depths of the cellblock. Padmé turned sharply towards the direction of the sound. After a few minutes, she denounced it had only been a figment of her imagination.

But the sound rang out once more. This time it was definite, and coming in her direction. Padmé almost smiled, but she quickly realized it could be Vader.

Horror filled the young senator; Vader might be coming to kill her!

Padmé raced towards the back of her cell. Pushing her back against the wall, Padmé squeezed her eyes shut, as the shuffling sound grew closer.

When the noise stopped, Padmé could tell someone was outside her cell. Then the sound started to fade away.

They were leaving!

Daringly, Padmé opened her eyes, just catching a glimpse of the figure.

"Wait!" She called, not realizing why she spoke out.

"Oh, dear me!" The figure said, shuffling back towards Padmé.

The figure was a... droid?

Padmé watched in fascination as the gold-plated protocol droid stood in front of the ray shield in silence for a moment as if he was processing something.

"It is most dreadful down here. The subterranean seems to be interfering with my sensors. That, or they are in need of a dire tune-up. I apologize that I didn't take notice of your presence Milady." The droid spoke dutifully.

"Who are you?" Padmé asked droid, walking closer towards him.

If droids could have smiled Padmé would have sworn the golden droid would have been. "Forgive me; I am C3P0, human-cyborg relations."

What need did Darth Vader possess for a protocol droid?

Unsure how to respond, Padmé decided it wouldn't hurt to introduce herself. "Hello, Threepio. I am Padmé."

"I am well aware Milady. Lord Vader informed me that you would be staying as our guest."

 _Guest?_ An interesting word choice, though prisoner would be a more adequate term to describe Padmé.

But Padmé didn't find it necessary to explain that to the droid. "What are you doing down here?" She questioned instead.

It didn't seem likely, but Threepio seemed to light up. "I have brought you breakfast Milady!" He stated proudly, holding his arms up.

It was then that Padmé took notice of the silver tray that Threepio had been carrying. Padmé felt her stomach grumble as she stared at the food. It had been ages since her last meal.

 _What game is Vader playing?_

"Lord Vader requested for you to bring me food?"

The droid lowered the tray slightly, "Lord Vader was very strict in his instruction, but never requested the preparation of a meal. But I assumed as our guest it was only necessary to supply a sufficient one."

 _Of course, Vader hadn't._

But perhaps Padmé could use this to her advantage. "Where is Lord Vader?"

"Oh!" Threepio stated, suddenly forgetting the tray of food. "Master Vader was required to make an appearance at the Imperial Palace today."

"So he's not here?"

"No, but hopefully he will be back shortly." Threepio replied.

"Do you know when he will be back?" Padmé asked almost too excitedly.

"Lord Vader did not specify, but I assume he will be back late as usual."

"That's too bad." Padmé relied trying to sound downcast. "I was looking forward to getting a tour of the palace."

"A tour?" Threepio asked, delighted at the prospect. "A tour would be a splendid way to spend our time till Lord Vader returns, indeed!" Threepio glanced done towards the tray once more, "Though perhaps you should eat first Milady."

Padmé felt her stomach rumble once again; she would probably take up on Threepio's offer.

Suddenly Threepio looked confused as much as a droid could. "Forgive me, Milady I am confounded how to serve your food without opening this room!"

Probably because these cells weren't designed to feed prisoners.

"Can you open the ray shield?" Padmé questioned.

"Why yes, Milady. However, Lord Vader was very specific in his instructions not to release you. I wouldn't want to anger him."

"But I thought we were going on a tour?"

The gears in Threepio's head were turning, as he processed what Padmé had said. "Well I suppose..." He finally answered. "Lord Vader never specified the boundaries. So I must assume he meant the palace."

Padmé almost leapt with joy. Who would have thought Vader would have owned such a gullible droid.

Threepio shuffled over to a console of sorts and input a code that would open the cell. The ray shield faded away and Padmé was free... almost. She still needed Threepio to enter the access code to the lift. And even Padmé could not deny that the meal Threepio prepared looked tempting. Escaping would have to wait monetarily.

Shuffling into the cell, Threepio handed Padmé the tray and she sat down. Blue milk, iktotch toast and panna cakes were laid perfectly upon the try. Padmé felt her mouth water. The young senator had practically devoured the delicious meal.

Threepio watched as Padmé ate her food. A quiet, "Oh my!" Resounded from the droid and Padmé quickly remembered her manners; eating much more slowly. "I will never understand humans."

Once she finished, Padmé murmured a thank you to Threepio and he gladly took her tray. "Right this way Milady." He told her as she followed him towards the lift. "It will be a pleasure to exit this unpleasant level." He stated as he shuffled towards the end of the hallway. Threepio then entered the code and the lift opened.

Before Threepio could step on the lift Padmé pushed past him and dashed inside as the door closed, leaving Threepio temporarily trapped. She almost felt sad for tricking the kind droid.

The lift journeyed upwards and resounding beep indicated that the lift had stopped.

The doors opened and Padmé hastily stepped off, only to be meet face first with Darth Vader.

As Threepio had said: "Oh, dear."

* * *

Thank you for all the wonderful feedback! Wow! Over a 100 followers! Hopefully Threepio isn't too out of character. I've noticed that some of the chapters have a lot of spelling errors; I apologize. I will try to be fixing them. Also I edited the cover for the story; I hope that it doesn't cause any confusion.


End file.
